List of Seiya Ω: Dawn of End Chapters
Spoilers are present! The chapters of Seiya Ω: Dawn of End. Gathering and Black Robes ;Chapter 1 - Open your eyes to a nightmare :About ay ear after the Pallas-Saturn battle, Koga and Eden intend to visit a town's local museum as a part of their leisurely travels. However, the Silver Saints Hound Miguel, Booter Bayer, and Whale Menkar orders that Athena's Saints must return to the Sanctuary. They meet up with Shaina, who takes them to Athena's Temple, where they meet a woman. Shaina is suddenly attacked. ;Chapter 2 - Dark Intentions, Dark Cloths :Bayer, Menkar, and Miguel attacked Shaina; the colors of their Cloths changed to a sparkling black. Eden and a raging Kouga don their Cloths and attack their companions, who seem to be under the submission of the strange woman. She orders the Silver Saints to attack Athena. ;Chapter 3 - Pegasus's Resistance :Sagittarius Seiya prevents the Silver Saints from even touching Athena, and the mysterious woman reveals that Menkar, Miguel, and Bayer were wearing Suplices, the armors of the Underworld. While expressing her contempt towards Athena's Saints, she also unveils her aim to revive the Underworld and Seiya suddenly feels pain. The Pope appears, revealing the woman to be the Goddess of Harvest. ;Chapter 4 - Declaration of War :Demeter, The Goddess of Harvest, also known as the Mother Goddess, elicits the rage of Seiya, who defeats the controlled Silver Saints. Athena, after calming Seiya, tries to persuade Demeter to not follow with her cause. It is useless, and the Pope accepts it wholeheartedly. Athena senses the Cosmos of various Saints balancing between life and death. ;Chapter 5 - Reignited :In Palestra, Lionet Souma and Hydra Ichi are instructors for the Steel Saints, including Emma from the Pallas-Saturn battle. They are suddenly attacked by a cloaked enemy, who takes out Ichi and new member Josh effortlessly. ;Chapter 6 - Reignited Crimson :The cloaked enemy is revealed to be the former Scorpio Saint, Sonia. Souma angrily fights back, but without much effect. Sonia is not repressed with emotions this time, her betrayal to Demeter seemingly genuine. ;Chapter 7 - Leaving the Blue Winter :In Siberia, Cygnus Hyouga receives letters from his friend Jakov, who gives an account of his training, and from the Sanctuary about his summon to the Twelve Temples. Suddenly, as if by fate, Aquarius Camus stands before Hyouga. ;Chapter 8 - Cygnus, to the sea :Camus tries to persuade Hyouga to join the Gold Saints. While watching the Arctic Ocean, Hyouga falls off a cliff, only to be saved by Camus. However, Camus drops Hyouga into the ocean and reveals to be another identity. The new identity has a goal to seek out the life of Haruto. ;Chapter 9 - "What do I like to hear?" :In a village, Integra investigates demons called Hellebore (ヘレボルス; also called Christmas Rose). While chasing a boy seemingly fully possessed, she is trapped with a net that engulfs her with raging Cosmo. The boy turned out to be an illusion. ;Chapter 10 - Dragon Peace, Cool Guy :(ドラゴン平和。 かっこいい漢) In Rozan (China), Ryuho is a spiritual instructor. After a long absence, a man named Suikyo Bakushima returns to class, much to Ryuho's happiness. Instead of resuming class, Suikyo instead expresses his recent thoughts, questioning the Dragon Saint about "demons". ;Chapter 11 - Departure of an enemy and a friend :Before leaving Athena's Temple, Demeter takes the Ophiuchus Cloth with the assistance of her warrior Loom Pan. Shaina receives a fatal attack from Pan, and explains that her Cloth contains a secret, which can only be used at the cost of her life. She dies in Kouga's arms. ;Chapter 12 - Race To Naxos :Koga is despondent after Shaina's death, but both the Pope and Seiya insist that he finds his fighting spirit. Athena states that the Bronze Saints must fully reunite first and are ordered to go to Naxos Island, Demeter's home region. Eden and Kouga are sent to a village named Pavlin for Yuna and Shun. ;Chapter 13 - Deadly Petals for Her :Yuna and Shun, in a rebuilt village supporting orphans, have a fight on their own side. Yuna meets a familiar face and protects the village from an attack against walking corpses. ;Chapter 14 - the Legendary Nebula? Saviors of Pavlin :After Yuna is downed by Royal Demon Rose, Andromeda Shun arrives to face against the resurrected Cancer Schiller and Pisces Amor. Shun saves Yuna from being taken, and Eden and Kouga appear to help. ;Chapter 15 - The Missed Shot :Protecting Yuna and Shun, Eden and Kouga take on Schiller and Amor. Amor suggests that he accepts Demeter reviving him and there is a purpose behind it. Suddenly, Schiller collapses; after taking an attack, Eden sees a screaming Kouga. ;Chapter 16 - Laugh of the Underworld :(冥王の笑い) Eden is suddenly taken to Yomatsu Hirasaka, where he meets the goofy Hermes, the new Cancer Saint and the one who is suppose to retrieve Integra. Instead, Hermes kills Schiller and shows Eden the strange phenomenon from the mountain leading to the Underworld. He mentions that that the Underworld needs to return and that it's his job to let Eden stay in Hirasaka. ;Chapter 17 - Acala & Devil :(アチャラとデビル) Virgo Fudou makes a sudden appearance in the Underworld and questions Hermes's actions and use of words. Hermes takes Eden back to the living plane and the two Golds have a talk about Demeter's plan. Yuna, Kouga and Eden head for Athens Port, while Shun stays in Pavlin. Fudou conducts his investigation of the Underworld while in Yomatsu, while Hermes goes to retrieve Integra. Cyclades Invasion ;Chapter 18 - Disorder of Cyclades :(キクラデス諸島の騒乱) A boat with five Bronze Saints and Aquarius Hyouga head towards Naxos, but they are blinded by a great fog and deterred by a blizzard that freezes the entire sea. While the boat is stuck, Sonia attacks the boat and the other Saints. Souma takes her on and tells the others to get off the boat. Everyone is separated among the islands of Cyclades. Ryuho and Kouga meets the next revived Saint, a soul from the Realm of Ashura. ; Chapter 19 - “Your enemy is him!”? Ryuho's courage :(お前の敵は彼奴だ！? 龍峰の勇気) Peculiarly, Demeter chose to give a deeper trust to the revived Libra Genbu, but only at the expense of the Bronzes' lives. The Gold Saint, having existed within the Realm of Ashura, tells Ryuho and Kouga to revive deeper strength in order to face a bigger threat. Ryuho, giving Koga the chance to head for Naxos, faces Genbu alone. ;Stadium of Olympia : Sonia and Souma's revenge match at an amphitheater. Souma is overwhelmed by each blow of scarlet needle and is losing consciousness. Somehow, he continues to stand and surprises Sonia. ;Chapter # - Jikanryu vs Hakurouken : ;Chapter # - ? : Naxos Island and the Four Terrae ;Chapter # - The Bookstore :Kouga reunites with an old friend of his, who runs a bookstore on Naxos. ;Chaoter # - The thick, stoic barrier :Arion attempts to stop Kouga and the others. ;Chapter # - War of the Weaver : ;Chapter # - War against the Galaxy ;Chapter # - Arion vs Hermes ;Chapter # - Megara's Scorching Wrath ;Chapter # - Duel of Rujm el-Hiri (رجم الهري) ;Chapter # - The Devil's golden gavotte. Chapter # - A new Reign? The Brilliant King Category:Lists of Chapters Category:Fanfiction Works